


Rose Tint My World

by ShxtToRemember



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, What Have I Done, josh stop teasing, poor tyler, rose tint my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxtToRemember/pseuds/ShxtToRemember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Josh knew singing Rocky Horror Picture Show would get him laid forty-five minutes before a show, he wouldn't have done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tint My World

Rose Tint My World

"What's this? Let's see.. I feel sexy!" Josh sang, running his palms down his front. He laughed at himself. "What's come over me? Whoo! Here it comes again!" He had his head back, his hands resting on his uncovered hip bones.

"I feel released! Bad times deceased," Tyler joined in suddenly, busting in the dressing room. "My confidence has increased. Reality is here!" Josh chuckled as he looked over at Tyler, the bones in Tyler's palms on his hips as he playfully swayed. Josh let his eyes sweep over Tyler's full frame, a smile on his face. Tyler was even adding the girly moans and squeaks. "The game has disbanded. My mind has been expanded! It's a gas that Frankie has landed! His lust so sincere!" 

"Alright, Janet Weiss," Josh laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Put a shirt on, Brad." 

"Dammit, Janet!" Tyler chuckled, still popping his knee and swishing his hips to a beat that wasn't there. "Why are you so energetic?" 

Tyler shrugged, "Did you do Columbia and Rocky, too?"

"Maybe." Josh slipped a shirt on then brushed a hand through his hair. "Anyways, what? Five minutes?"

"I heard you singing. Couldn't pass it up." Tyler chuckled, leaning against the small arm chair. "It was great when it all began. I was a regular Frankie fan," Tyler sang, more to himself than his boyfriend. Josh shook his head, stepping in front of him. "But it was over when he the plan to start workin' on a muscle man." Tyler dragged a finger down Josh's arm, acting feminine to fit his role. "Now the only thing that gives me hope is my love for a certain dope. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from the trouble and pain." Josh let silence pass before hesitantly connecting their lips. Tyler smirked, kissing back softly and sitting on the arm of the chair, his legs spread, so Josh could step between them.

Now, if Josh knew that singing Rocky Horror Songs would get him laid probably less than an hour before going on stage, he wouldn't have done it, but he was so caught up in Tyler's lips it didn't matter. Tyler let out those little gasps under Josh's lips that always drive Josh insane, and Josh simply began trailing kisses down his neck.

"J-Josh! Don't! Th-They'll see!" Tyler said, oblivious to the thought of black paint. Josh only laughs, sucking the skin as shaking hands try to push him away.

"I'm just seven hours old," Josh mumbled into the skin, reaching into Tyler's pants, "Truly beautiful to behold." Tyler tensed under him, moaning softly. "And somebody should be told, my libido hasn't been controlled." Tyler was rock hard, and Josh's hands stroking him was driving him insane. He could've sworn he heard Josh mutter 'sensitive' in the gap of lyric. "Now the only thing I've come to trust is an orgasmic rush of lust." Josh wasn't even singing anymore, just growling into Tyler's skin. Tyler was moaning under him, especially as he watched Josh get on his knees and open Tyler's fly. "Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain." Then Josh was licking the tip of Tyler's aching erection, sucking only the head. Tyler couldn't help his knees buckling into each other, his head tossing back with heavy breaths. He had to be quiet, he knew.

"J-Josh!" He was practically falling backwards into the chair, thrusting into Josh's warm mouth and hitting his throat. "It-It's beyond me! Ah!" He kept moaning, gripping Josh's pink hair and fucking his face. "H-H-Help m-me, Mommy! I'll b-be g-g-good! Y-You will s-s-see! T-Take this dream aw- Oh god!" Josh knew he was close. Josh also knew of the time as he pulled off, Tyler's orgasm delayed as he stood. "Wh-Why'd you stop?!" As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Five minutes." Tyler groaned angrily, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping them up.

"Go put on your paint, Janet."

"Forget you," Tyler shot back, crossing his arms and leaving the room, Josh a giggling mess behind him. Looking down at himself, Tyler decided. He wasn't going on social media tonight. Everyone would have a picture of his hurtful bulge.

Leave it to Josh to embarrassingly sexually frustrate Tyler.


End file.
